The Snowball Dance
by Frankies-Girl21
Summary: SeanEmma. They have a magical night. cowriters needed.
1. Chapter 1

****

AN: No specific time during the show. Emma goes to the winter dance but what she doesn't know is something unexpected is about to happen. P.S. Jay makes an appearance in this but he doesn't get paired with Emma. If you have any questions lemme know.

Due to recent events I was going to put something about Lexi(Alex) not having bracelets but right now I honestly feel bad for Jay. Jay didn't know he was sick because he didn't show symptoms. I think if he knew he would've protected Emma and Lexi and not have kissed them. I'm pretty sure he cares about Em but I'm not sure about Amy. If anyone has a problem with my opinion lemme know. (Good luck, Jay. I love you)

Disclaimer: I don't own "Someday We'll Know", Jonathan Foreman does.

Setting: Emma/Surprise paring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CH1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked out of the media room, deep in thought. She was thinking of what Sean said on the beach, just 2 weeks before.

'Em, I'm sorry," he said.

'For what?' Emma asked.

'For last year, you know. For everything I put you through. Everything. I'm sorry.' Sean's voice echoed in her head.

She was so distracted she didn't see Jay as she bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emma apoligized.

"Why don't you watch where you're goin', Greenpeace," Jay answered.

"I gotta go," Emma said quickly.

As she left, Jay stood there looking half confused, half amused as he looked at her.

* * *

Emma walked down the stairs to her room in the basement. She went over to her dresser, picked up her dress and looked in the mirror. She held it upto herself.

She decided she wouldn't try it on till tonight, the night of the dance.

She did her schoolwork and then got ready for the dance.

* * *

Sean's voice echoed in her head. 

Emma walked into the gym where the dance was. She had a great dress on.

It was a beautiful baby blue silk dress. It had spaghetti straps and it hung just below her knees. She had silver spaghetti strap heels on(AN: do u kno wot shoes I mean? My sis haz them).

Emma walked over to the table by the D.J. and got a drink.

Then Jay walked up with his arm around Alex. 

"Well, look who we have here. Greenpeace is _all_ by herself. I guess you have no one to follow around, like a puppy, since Sean ran home to mommy dearest," Jay said sarcasticly.

"Leave me alone, Jay," Emma answered bitterly. "You're one to talk about being all by myself considering what happened the other night."

Jay gave her a warning look, like, 'don't say anything about what happened between us at the ravine?'. And Emma walked away before Alex could say a word.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"N-nothin', Lexi. She was just talking about when Cameron left," Jay covered quickly.

* * *

****

AN: ok I'm not sure if that covo btween Em & Jay fit but I wanted Jay to have an appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CH2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma was walking around the gym as a slow song started. She sat down in a chair over by the wall, lonely.

The song started.

_**90 miles outside Chicago...**_

**_Can't stop drivin' I don't know why  
Too many questions I need an answer _**

A strange boy walked upto Emma. He wore a mask to hide his face. He was the only one wearing a mask.

**_Two years later, you're still on my mind  
Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry?..._**

He took her hand and they started dancing.

'Who is this masked boy?' Emma thought. 'Do I know him?'

They danced and twirled around the floor, as if they were the only ones in the world.

**_Oh, someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Someday we'll know why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go dancin' on the moon..._**

As the song ened the masked boy leaned in and kissed Emma.

_**Someday you'll know that I was the one for you...**_

Finally she realized who it was as she looked deeply in his eyes.

"Sean?" Emma asked as she lifted the mask.

Seeing him made her cry out in happiness.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Sean whispered," I love you Em, always."


End file.
